


what are friends for

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KIra has been in the commonwealth for 3 months now and had met some friends along the way. When she enters GoodNeighbor she meets someone that changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so be gentle comments are welcomed

Kira had no idea what she was stepping into when she walked out the vault 3 months ago, but she all she knew it that the world would be a different place and she was spot on. She has been in the commonwealth for 3 months now and has met some friends along the way. Kira met Nick and Piper in Diamond City, she had no idea Nick was gonna be some kind of robot when Piper first mentioned the detective but hey who is she to complain. They all have become very close and Nick even came with her when she confronted Kellogg, he was always there for her. So when they had to make they're way to Goodneighbor he came with her, but what happened there was a shock on its own. The pair walked in the town and she was taken back by what was unfolding in front of her. Some asshole named Finn was harassing her into getting some kind of insurance and she told him to fuck off or he would need insurance. That's when everything happened in a blur, she saw the figure walking towards Finn. Kira was frozen in place, she had seen ghouls before but never one that didin't want to chew her face off. The ghoul was exchanging some words with Finn and in a flash he stabbed him without question, it happened all to fast. "All right there sister i know you had it under control, but i had to prove a point." his voice was raspy like someone who smoked a lot. "uh yeah i'm good thank um what happened to your face?" she asked hesitantly He looked at her and smiled "I'm a ghoul sister what never seen one before?" he asked. She felt kinda silly for asking him that since she already knew what he was but she didn't know what else to say, she was still shocked that he stabbed a man in front of her. " I have seen ghouls before but they are always trying to eat my face." she said with a slight smile. What the hell was wrong with she was getting tongue tied in front of this man and no idea why. "well i like to eat but not faces" he winked at her while saying that. Wait was he flirting with her she thought, nah he's not. "Good to see you Nick how have you been?" he turned to the detective. " I'm doing good Hancock thanks for asking, is Dr. Amari in we need to see her" he said while looking at Kira. Hancock wondered why they wanted to see the Doc but that would have to wait. "yeah she's in, talk to you later Nick and see you later sister." he turned and walked back into the building. Kira turned and looked at Nick with a curious look in her eye, she was about to speak and he knew what she was gonna ask "That is Mayor Hancock he runs this town and don't worry he only hurts those that need hurting so you're good." Mayor Hancock hmm that's interesting to say the least she thought, this place had really changed.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the memories come back and Kira needs a drink

Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing, that was her son her Shaun and he wasn't a baby no more. He was a 10 year old boy and so much time has passed, she wanted to scream but nothing came out. She had stepped out of the memory pod and fell to her knees she began to sob, she needed a drink and needed it now. "How are you feeling do you want to talk about it." Dr. Amari asked. Kira couldn't get her head around what she just saw, this whole time she thought she was looking for her infant son and it turned out he was now 10 years old. " I don't think i can talk about it right now doc i need a drink a strong one I'll be back later." and with that she left. Kira made it to the entrance of the memory den and saw Nick sitting there, she asked him if he was alright and thats when she heard Kellogg's voice instead of Nicks. "I should have killed you when you were still on ice." she moved back she couldn't believe what she heard. "Nick are you alright you sounded like Kellogg just now." she asked. Nick looked and her and reasurred her that it was him with a smile. " Ok Nick i'm heading to the third rail for a drink I'll meet you back at Diamond city so we can discuss what to do next." she smiled "Fine by me doll just be careful ok lotta shady people in this town, see you soon." and with that they parted ways. Kira made her way to the Third Rail and down the stairs, she needed a stiff drink and fast. As she made her way down she can here singing and smell the smoke in the air, it was kinda relaxing. She sat down on one of the couches and laid her head back soaking in the music, "Can i get you a drink" she heard the raspy voice and she knew right away who it was. She opened her eyes and saw Hancock standing in front of her, "sure i need a drink and make sure it's strong." Hancock came back with two glasses and some whiskey and poured her some, she took it back with one gulp and it burned but she loved the feeling made her feel alive. " Slow down there sister do wanna get drunk now do you." sound of concern in his voice. She looked and him and gestured him to pour her another and he obliged, "I'm a big girl Mayor i can handle it." her voice low and sultry. He looked at her he was wondering what was going on in that head of hers, "never said you couldn't but i don't want anyone trying to take advantage of you while your drinking." She looked at him with soft eyes "why thank you Mayor maybe you can stay with me and then walk me back to the hotel if you like." He looked at her taking a pull of his cigarette "sure as long as you don't mind my company." She looked into his deep black eye "not at all Mayor i need someone to talk to anyway." They sat there and talked for a while she told him about what happened to her and why she was at the memory den with Nick. Hancock felt so bad for her, how can anyone keep going after something like that. "Damn sister all i can say is if you need my help you got it." he said as he put his hand on hers. She looked down at there hand and she felt warm inside it was a sweet gesture. They finished up the bottle and she was feeling a little tipsy and Hancock knew by the way she was swaying in her seat "lets take you to the hotel sister you need some rest." As they got up she slipped a little and he grabbed her by the waist to break her fall, she gasped at the touch his hands felt warm. She turned and looked at Hancock their eyes meeting " um we should get going right i need some rest." He walked her to the Hotel's front door and began to walk away when she stopped him " I wouldn't mind the company for a little while longer." He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly " sure we can hang for a little longer if you like." They both walked into the hotel and up to her hotel room, she sat on the bed while he sat on the chair next to the door. His stomach was doing flips and his heart was racing why was he so damn nervous around this dame. She looked at him and she began to speak. "look i want you to come with me when i go back out there i was gonna take Nick but he's needed back at the agency and you look you can handle your own so how about it." He didn't know what to say he was needed in town but he wanted to tag along with her as well maybe get to know her better and she wasn't hard to look at either " sure i'll tag along gotta sharpen the ol' killer skills anyway let me handle a few things first and we'll set off first thin in the morning ok sister." She looked at him with a smile " sure thing mayor oh and my name is Kira you should know since we will be traveling together." He turned to her "ok kira nice name by the way and you can call me Hancock no need to be formal, see you in the morning."


End file.
